1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a handle or the like with a lock insert or the like for mounting in a preferably thin wall such as a sheet metal cabinet door leaf, sheet metal drawer front, or sheet metal box lid, the handle having a longitudinal extension at whose ends is arranged at least one fastening means such as a screw, nut, hook fastening or clip-in fastening.
2. Description of Related Art
Handles of the type mentioned above are already known in a variety of embodiment forms. The handle is often combined with lock devices which are either mounted separate from the handle in the thin wall, such as is frequently encountered in tool cabinets, or the lock is integrated in the handle, which saves space. Further, in the latter case, mounting is simplified because usually fewer openings are needed in the sheet metal of the thin wall and often also fewer parts need to be mounted.
It is a drawback in the prior art that although lock inserts are used the variety of forms of the lock insert for a determined handle is limited. Therefore, when the number of different possible lock inserts increases, the quantity of handles which are needed for them and adapted to them also immediately increases.